bleach_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Manual of Style
This page is all about the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must 'be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and neatly organized articles. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. Below are some of the guidelines that we use here for such purposes. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Perspective *'In-Universe: Articles should be written as if the Bleach world was the real world. For example, "episodes or chapters" should not be referred to in a sentence. These articles include all character, location, abilities articles. Basically, any article that has information that is based around the contents of the site is an in-universe article. Pictures and Videos Copyrighted Material From Wikia Policy; :"You are solely responsible for the content, including but not limited to photos, profiles information, messages, search results edits, and other content that you upload, publish or display (hereinafter, "submit") on or through the Service, or transmit to or share with other users. You may not submit content to the Service that you did not create or that you not have permission to submit. For submissions to search results pages, you may not submit content that is not compatible with the license used by the particular project of the Service. You understand and agree that the others may, but are not obligated to, edit, delete or remove (without notice) any content from the Service, for any reason or no reason. You also represent and warrant that you own or have the necessary licenses, rights, releases, consents, and permissions to direct the Company to copy, store, publish, display, and distribute your content via the Service. :"The Site is not and shall not function as an archive. We have no liability to you or any other person for loss, damage, or destruction to your content. You are solely responsible at your sole cost and expense for creating backup copies and replacing any content you post or store on the Service or provide to us. :"When you post content on the Site, you authorize and direct us to make such copies thereof as we deem necessary in order to facilitate the posting and storage of the content on the Site." Public Domain Images in the public domain (Google, DeviantArt, or some other image search site) are, contrary to popular belief, not extensively copyrighted. They are free to be used by anyone under United States law and Wikia policy. Therefore, they may be used freely by anyone on the site without having to give attribution. Attribution Attribution deals with giving credit to the rightful owners of image content on this wiki. Any images that come from the Bleach manga and/or anime are credited by this wiki to Tite Kubo and TV Tokyo, their rightful owners. DeviantArt There is a lot of concern and confusion about images that come from DeviantArt. While it is generally polite and customary to ask the author for permission to use their images, it is not required. Regardless of what their images say on them, DeviantArt images are not protected under any United States copyright laws, nor Wikia policy, unless the users themselves have submitted their images for a copyright via the proper legal channels, which is almost always not the case. Therefore, the following is the policy regarding images from DeviantArt; #If you received your image from DeviantArt, whether you have the author's permission or not, you must give attribution to the author either on the image's page (e.g, File:Dyan Arashi headshot.jpg), or on the article the image is featured on (e.g, Dyan Arashi). You only need to attribute the author on one of these pages. #If, however, the image was bought from a DeviantArt user by the user that is using the image, no attribution to the author needs to be given, as that author has sold the image to a new owner, making it the purchaser's image instead. Edited Images Prior to the redoing of this policy, there was a brief argument with the members of Bleach Wiki, whether or not they needed to receive attribution for images they edited (cropped, .gifs, etc.) when said images were used on this site. The issue was taken to the Staff, but, likely due to Staff dissension, the case was dropped. The reason for this was, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and TV Tokyo. Not the Bleach Wiki. Therefore, it is both redundant and absurd to give attribution to a third party that does not own the image or the series the image takes place in. Therefore, the following is the policy on edited images. #If you are using an edited image that comes from an already copyrighted source, that is on another Wikia wiki, you do not have to attribute the wiki it came from, or the user that edited it. Multiple Images The issue of multiple users using the images of the same character has often been a hot-button issue on this wiki and the sister wiki. The policy of this wiki, in regards to this, are as follows. #It is allowed for more than one user to use the images of the same character if the following conditions are met; #*The images in question come from another series (doesn't have to be an anime or manga) that is not owned by either user. For example, two users using images of Naruto Uzumaki for their characters. #*The images in question come from the main Bleach anime or manga. Since the content of Bleach is only owned by Tite Kubo and TV Tokyo, no one else may claim ownership of their images, even if they are edited versions of those images. #It is not allowed for more than one user to use the images of the same character if the following is the case; #*If the image was created, from scratch, by the user that uploaded the image. #*If the user paid for the image from a third party source (such as an artist from DeviantArt). In the latter two cases, if you have the permission of the original creator, then it becomes acceptable for more than one user to have the images of the same character. In the case of paid-for images, however, refer to the section on "Attribution" and see the "DeviantArt" sub-section. Violations Violation of the Image Policy could put you at odds with this wiki's policy and administration. The following is the punishment for such violations; *First offense; Warning *Second offense; Second Warning *Third offense; Final Warning *Fourth offense: Day Long Ban *Fifth offense: Week Long Ban *Sixth offense: Month Long Ban *Seventh offense: Year Long Ban *Further Offense: Permanent Ban Content Trivia The Trivia section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. Speculations, Author comments, and “what ifs/maybe” as well Junk Trivia type of information is not to be included in this section, however, it may be added in a Behind the Scenes section. Talk Pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions and speculations can be placed on these pages if they do not get out of hand. Quotes The quotes section is for relevant quotes that showcase the character's personality or personal feelings. Not for random words that anyone could have said in the same situation. Also while there is cussing in Bleach, it is only necessary to use it in the quotes section in use with relevant quotes. Adding non-relevant quotes with random cuss words and or just putting down random cuss words that may have been said is not acceptable. Page Edits *There is only one format to be used on the site, which a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are too complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. *Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there is possibly more reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed it is not supported. In other words while we as users may have a reason to logically believe where a story is going or what someone in the story will do, we in fact do not know until it has happened. We are not the author; let them reveal things at their own pace. Powers and Abilities *Please refrain from adding speculative content into the Powers & Abilities section. While the section is based on the skills and talents seen and spoken of we as users cannot take liberties with content. Such as assuming someone has skill in something without possibly knowing the truth of it as they have yet to either use it or the information has never been spoken of in series (i.e. calling Yoruichi a master at swordsmanship, while she as a former captain proficient at a expert level, she has yet to use a sword in a actual capacity in the series). Another example is giving a character more skill then they have shown or overestimating their skill (i.e. stating Ukitake is proficient at hand-to-hand combat because he grabbed a foe when there is not enough information to warrant that addition). *The Powers & Abilities section has a format that may contain certain classifications where applicable. These classifications are Swordsmanship Specialist (Master, Expert or Average), Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Master, Expert or Average), Kidō (Master, Expert or Practitioner), Shunpō/Sonido (Master, Expert or Average), Intellect (Genius, High, Keen or Highly Perceptive), Durability (Immense or Enhanced), and Strength (Immense or Enhanced). The overall differences are dependent on what a character is shown or stated to be capable of in these various areas. Average ability is not actually listed with the terms "Swordsmanship Specialist", "Sonido", "Hand-to-Hand Combatant" being used commonly to represent that basic level. **As far as Intellect the terms Genius/Scientist and Inventor are all synonymous with each other as far as being represented as the highest level of attained or potential intellect and knowledge. High Intellect is a step down in level but is still intellectually formidable though has not been stated outright to possess a higher level. Keen Intellect is a character of sharp and intellectual perceptiveness. While such characters can excel in a certain field they are a step down from High Intellect, largely due to a lack of information and/or instances to determine even higher levels. Highly Perceptive shows intellect and or instinct in an area (such as combat, like how to read combatants motives and skill through simple observation or experience) but not shown or stated to be outright high knowledgeable or intellectual in other areas. (I.e. street smart) **'Strategist and Tactician' can be used as well, but vary depending on the specific character. (Master or Expert) Strategist are capable of looking at the whole picture (a wide-ranging plan that encompasses the entirety of a given battle/war) where a (Master or Expert) Tactician is concerned with the achievement of the goals set up by the strategy in the battle. There are characters possessing both traits. Captain-rank Shinigami commonly possess both with varying degrees of expertise by dent of their role as captains. Lower officers commonly are shown with a expertise in Tactics as they implement them under the orders of a particular strategy set up by higher officer or while in the middle of battle. *'Immense' is used only for the most powerful characters and only for those who have shown amazing ability comparison to others of similar rank. These points should be easily referenced so that they are accurate without question. (I.E. to be based on fact rather then ones opinion). Vandilzation and Language #Removing referenced and proven content from the pages is considered vandalism. #Vulgar and or slang terms are not the preferred forms to use. #This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles or forums or anywhere else on the wiki. Violators can and most likely will be quickly blocked. Capitilization of Words In this wiki many words will appear in capitals letters. Do not change them. A list of such words are: *Arrancar *Espada *Hollow *Human *Shinigami *Quincy *Vizard *Zanpakutō *Shikai *Bankai *Resurrección *Resurreccion: Segunda Etopa *Zanpakutō names *Technique names *Character names *Location names Users This wiki is set up so a user must have a username in order to edit this wiki. Any one without an user name must create one if they want to edit, but is free to browse the wiki without one. Moving Articles Article pages may not be moved by anyone but thier creator without first discussing it on the relevant article's Talk Page first. Before a page move can be initiated, you must present the reasons for your belief behind the move on the article and obtain approval for it before moving the page. If you move an article page without discussing it first, your move will be undone and you will be warned not to do it again. If you persist on moving the article before an administrator approves or without discussing it beforehand, you will be blocked. Layout Guide Article layout is to a large extent standardized on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. Headings should have the first letter of every word capitalized, except for prepositions e.g. "of" or "in." Article headings are standardized. These headings should appear in this order if they are needed in an article: *'History' is always used for the background history of the article's subject. It must be the first heading. On event articles, it is the background that led to the actual event. Never name such sections anything else other than "History." *'Trivia' sections are permitted; they must always use this title to make this clear. *'See also' is always used for sections that include links to relevant articles. The word "the" should never be used to start a heading e.g. "Battle" instead of "The Battle". Characters For characters, the following headings should be used in order if needed: *'Appearance' *'Personality' *'History' (If Applicable) *'Plot' *'Equipment' (If Applicable) *'Powers & Abilities' (if Applicable) *'Relationships' (if Applicable) *'Trivia' *'Quotes' *'References' (If Applicable) *'Navigation' (If Applicable) Roleplays and Fanfictions We do not have a specific standard for how a fan fic or roleplay should look; however, it would be most sutable for the following guideline to be used for fanfics. *Title of the story should be used as HEADING 2. *Each individual chapter in a story should be used as HEADING 3. *Each individual scene within each individual chapter should be used as HEADING 4. Although it's perfectly allowed for you to create a chapter per page, this can get rather confusing for newcomers to get caught up on your story from the beginning. Due to this, if you want to do it this way, it'll be required for you to put a link to both the previous and next chapter in the story, if it has multiple chapters, for others to follow. Events For events, the following headings should be used in order. *'Prelude' *'Early Stages' *'Middle Stages' *'Last Stages' *'End Stage' *'Aftermath' Writing Style *Articles should be written in English. *Articles for living characters should be written in present tense. **Articles for deceased characters should be written in past tense. **Articles should never be written in future tense. *Articles should be written in an in-universe style, this includes calling characters by what they were called at this point in the story, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. *Articles should be written in the third person. *When listing information, and someone has been replaced by someone else in the plot, the person who was chronologically first should be listed first. *Japanese translations should be done properly. Do not just slap two words together, and some random katakana/kanji and expect it to pass. **'Word of Caution': Overcome the temptation to use Google translate, or Bing, for any Japanese translations as they are rarely, if ever, accurate. (See the "Outside Links" section below for proper English-Japanese translators). **In the same light, do not mix English and Japanese names (ie., "Tony Uzumaki"). Not only do they not translate properly into katakana or kanji, it also makes your character look lazy and not well thought out. Canon is Standard Basically, this means what it says. The canon of the Naruto manga is our standard on this site. This doesn't mean you can't have alternate universes and whatnot, as this primarily goes for jutsu, but also for villages and characters. Outside Links For proper English-Japanese translations, use one of the following; *Tangorin *Mahou.org *Nihongodict.com *Romanji.org Other helpful links my include; *Romanization of Japanese at Wikipedia.